galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: Salvage
' ' ---- Salvage Roy's uncanny sense of danger , warned him less than a heart beat of impeding danger. However it dit not give him enough time to consciously react; his sense did not tell him what the nature of the danger was; he only knew the ship was in danger and that he could tell even without his danger sense. The blinking red lights and the voice made that very obvious. He checked on Cara . She was rattled and even looked scared for a moment, but seemed unharmed. "Are you okay?" She nodded as he helped her up. "Yes I think so, I just bruised my shoulder." "Do you know by your telepathic powers what is happening and what we are supposed to do?" She closed her eyes for a moment and then said. "We are under attack., Kermac and Nogoll ships approaching the Kappa Andromedae System, where we had a planned fuel stop." Her face showed distress. "We are in no imminent danger, but the system is home to the Bellebees." Roy remembered something about the Bellebees, if he recalled correctly they were some sort of gas bag life forms living on a Jovian planet. They had some similarities with the Lighting Dragons from Green Hell and he remembered his mother had mentioned them a few times. Cara said. "We should return to our quarters, as we are in the way," She stopped in mid movement . "but the Captain just told me that he wants us on the bridge." Roy grunted under his breath. "I wish you guys would use normal intercom or something." Cara didn't respond to his complains but led him to a more solid looking Iris door that opened and gave them access to the bridge. The Saresii bridge reminded Roy of a fancy hair salon and not the bridge of a war ship. Nine Saresii beauties looking very much alike and only individually identifiable by minute differences you had to look for very closely, sat in reclined in comfortable bubbly looking furniture. Flimsy semi transparent command consoles floated before them. In the central located recliner sat the first blonde Saresii he seen so far. Her skin color was more like Roy's and her eyes weren't as big nor purple as most Saresii seemed to have. She was the only one not wearing a pastel colored uniform but hers was solid black, except for a white triangular bib like lapel. She turned with a smile and said. "No reason for alarm. Those cursed Paper Faces caught us off guard, but our shield went up in time." Cara said. "The Bellebees!" "I wish we had something to fight with but this is a Saresii Vessel designated as a Union Explorer. We have no weapons." The Captain pointed to the main viewer. "But no worries, neither the Kermac nor the Nogoll brought enough assets to get even close to our thinker friends. We just wait , watch the fireworks and then go for our planned top up." The Captain then got up and greeted Roy. "I am Captain Loran Watson, I wanted to welcome you aboard earlier but you seemed tired and I was a tad busy." Somewhat stunned about the relaxed acting Captain, despite the Red Alert lights and the attack, Roy shook the presented hand and said. "Thank you Ma'am." "Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Masters. It isn't every day you can watch a space battle from a front row seat." Roy sat down in a chair that inflated out of the floor following a gestured command of the Captain. One of the Saresii officers below the main viewer said. " The Nogoll are in range of the Planetary Defense Batteries, and the 45th has just dropped out of Quasi. Not that there is much left, the Wolfcrafts launched by System defense have already destroyed many of the Intruders." Cara rubbed her arm. "We should still worry about the Kermac able to strike so deep into Union Territory." Roy watched as Union Battle Ships fired on T shaped ships and each salvo completely obliterated an enemy vessel. It wasn't a space battle, it was slaughter. While he was there when the Kermac attempted to destroy his home world and this incident being the cause for this war, he could not help it; there was a part in him who felt sorry for the crews of these ships that turned into brief and bright miniature suns every time trans locator bombs detonated deep inside their hulls. It was this part of him that now understood why the Kermac tried to excavate the old Saresii ship and gain the secret of Translocator cannons. He also realized how utterly important it was to guard that secret Cara rubbing her sore shoulder said to him. "You are a wise young man." "With you I don't mind, but I wish I could think without everyone and their uncles listening in what I am thinking." "Once we are on Sares we going to take care of that. You get a fine Saresii shield and the necessary training how to use it. No one listens in but we can't overhear what you transmit. It is like trying not to hear something" The Captain said. "There goes the last one. Fleet didn't even bother sending boarding units or surrender messages." There was a tone of approval and joy in the Captain's voice. "Science, scan for survivors anyway." Cara whispered. "He's half Terran and his father's side is the dominant one." The lights of Red Alert faded and the Bridge was lit in the indirect bluish light from the translucent white walls. The Captain sighed. "Ah that's better. Cara we are going to stay a little longer at Belle Station just to make sure our shields are fine and to check for micro damage. I don't want to go on the Jump with any leakages or tech problems." "How long do you think are we going to be there?" She asked. The Captain shrugged. "Depends on what they find but I doubt it will last longer than three days." Cara turned to Roy and said. "That's not so bad. It will give you a chance to go down to Planet Humongous and visit one of the most unusual Union Member species, the Bellebees." -""- Roy learned that the ship he was on was designated as a Saresii Research Ship and operated under charter of the Science Council. It was a Henjiitah Class cruiser and 600 meters long. It had the outer appearance of an elongated bulbous plant leaf and reminded him of the thick water filled fleshy leaves of the Glow bush. The ship was not green however but had an iridescent color of pearly pale orange. The ship was called the Gayimeera and since it was not a Union Fleet unit it did not carry the USS prefix. The Gayimeera approached a tremendous space station, and passed into a hangar where Union Battle ships found room to spare. The Gayimeera appeared tiny and like an exotic bird or some piece of art compared to the Union Battle ship that was serviced in the next berth. Cara explained to him that this was a Gigamon Station and it had a diameter of 36 kilometers. Roy could not really envision anything that big being man made, especially after they had debarked and he stood on a slide belt looking up a 3500 meter Uni Design Battle ship, it was bigger than the highest mountain on Green Hell. It blew his mind when Cara said that this was only one of sixteen currently serviced. Only Partner remained pretty much unimpressed and sat behind him on the Slide-belt , enjoying the ride. A green uniformed Klack apologized for checking their CITIs and explained that this was a procedure required due to the current war condition. Cara stopped for a moment as if to orient herself and Roy could not blame her, They had entered what was called the outer Ring Concourse and according to a sign he spotted, it went all the way around the stations equator for almost 114 kilometers. Slide-ways, People movers, Ride Bots, Taxis and Inter-station transports moved troves of beings in both directions. There were civilians, but far and few between. Union Fleet black was predominant, perhaps the crew of the battle ship getting shore leave explained the dense crowds. Cara pointed to the left. "I booked us rooms at the Sheraton, lets get settled and then I am going to report in and you are free to explore the station if you like. Tomorrow we go down to Humongous ,where I like to introduce you to a friend of mine, it is eager to meet you." She was technically his guardian and he promised Uncle Sam to behave and take the the great and rare opportunity to go to college on Sares. While he really liked Cara, he wasn't so sure he would enjoy Sares, if the ship was any indication of the culture he was about to experience. "Sure sounds like a plan. "He said aloud and added, "Is there some sort of Saresii outpost here?" She approached a Taxi stand and said. "No, we are full Union members there aren't any Saresii embassies or outposts. I was ordered to take you to Sares, however I am still a PSI Corps officer and there is a field office here, it is common practice for an operative to report in to a local post." She hired a larger open Taxi that also allowed room for Partner. Roy followed his big animal onto the hovering transport flyer and said. "Who ordered you to do that?" "You have an important appointment with the Wurgus on Pluribus and since I care about you, Command decided that I accompany you to Sares and pick you up from there for the Wurgus meeting. We tried to go there even before all the events as you recall." He suddenly realized she would not be there on Sares while he was going to College there. "Where will I stay? I don't know anyone." "My parents have eagerly offered to take you in. No worries you feel at home there in no time." -""- Cara was gone to report to whoever and went ever she had to go. Roy had taken a long shower in the hotel room and was now standing with Partner outside the Hotel and wondered what he actually wanted to see or explore. The station was big and impressive and certainly had great recreation facilities but nothing really attracted him. He felt a lit forlorn and a wave of homesickness came over him. He longed to be outside in his beloved jungles. A group of teenagers perhaps his age spotted him. They were all dressed in something like a Space suit armor combination. One of them came over in a relaxed manner and grinned with an open friendly face. "I'm Sobyr and I noticed your side arm and simply had to get a closer look, its a TKU 9 right?" "No, it's a TKU 12 and I am Roy by the way." The boy was about his age from the looks of it perhaps ten centimeters shorter. He had a bright blue skin and coppery hair. Sobyr turned to the other four teens and said. "That Dirtsider carries a genuine T12 , how whamo is that?" To Roy he said. "Don't take offense calling ya a Dirtsider. It's how we Insiders call pretty much anyone not from Belle Station." "No worries, I wasn't ." The open way the other guy acted appealed to him. The other four also came closer." There was one that looked like a green skinned lizard and was taller than the others, he had a long tail and muscular legs. Then there was a cute olive skinned beauty with black shimmering hair cut to a chin length bob and an adorable upward pointing nose. The third had an all chrome skin and looked like an android and Roy wondered if he was an X101 or a Stellaris. He didn't know how to tell the difference , but the silvery guy was clearly not an adult. The final member of the group was the most alien and had the appearance of a Burrow Digger centipede keeping about one third of its body upright. Unlike the the centipede life forms of Green Hell, the upright half lacked the many small feet the rest of the body had., instead there were two quite human proportioned arms but with hands of only two very long fingers tapering in sharp claws and a similar long thumb. The face of the alien being was split horizontally and vertically almost like a pie and each section had a bulbous red pupil less eye. The blue skinned teen said. "You and your silent huge friend look lost. We know this station like no one else." Roy shrugged. "Not really lost, just I have no clue what do do. The ship I came with has a three day stop over and I am supposed to keep myself busy until we go on to Sares." "Why don't you hang with us? We are about to go on a little adventure and it might even make us all a few credits too." The blue skinned guy said. "That lovely sheila here is Aat Amenemhat. Her family is from Saran and her father is the Station Security Chief. Then we have Ncchsi , she is a Maggi-Suron all the way from the Spinward Sector, her mother runs the Med Center here. Alejandro Rivera is a Stellaris , just got his new skin and is probably the only Stellaris insisting to be Puerto Rican." The chrome skinned teen said . "I am not the only one, my family roots are from Puerto Rico Terra and my dad says that is very special. We Stellaris are made of human DNA after all and ours came from there." Sobyr smiled and then pointed his hand at the centipede. "Finally meet Pictfram. Perhaps he is the first Xiptin you talk to,as they have joined the Union only very recently." Sobyr tapped his thumb against his own chest and said with a sigh. "Yes I am Thauran and what makes matters worse of a Noble family but don't let that scare you off." Roy greeted them all and said. "I am Roy Masters from Green Hell and that is Partner, he isn't really sentient but a very smart pet. He's a Fury Beast." The Xiptin crawled closer to Partner and its truly alien face split four ways as he said. "It is a magnificent animal and I heard lot of stories of Green Hell. From what I have seen it must be paradise with wonderful mud pits." Roy could not believe his ears. "There was a member of a species he had never even heard off, saying nice things about Green Hell. "There is a vast stretch of many square miles of bogs and mud pits to the east where I used to live." The Xiptin's voice did not seem to fit the being, it sounded almost like a singing voice of a trained opera singer and the centipede intoned what he said in a melodic way. "We only have a Mud tub in our home here, but then I probably would not survive the competition that resides in those bogs of your planet." Roy actually smiled from ear to ear now and said. "Green Hell is dangerous yes, but if you don't disturb the balance and go with the flow instead against it , I am sure I could find you a bog you could enjoy." The Saran girl had a fine smile and held up her PDD."Guys they declared the System open again. Let's go out there before the professionals pick all the good stuff." Sobyr nodded. "Want to come along?" "Sure, it isn't anything illegal right?" Sobyr made an insulted face, "Her father is the security chief, mine is the Station Commander. We might not always be angels Roy, but this is a Union Military installation and not a Civilian world. Even the world Illegal is illegal here." The Stellaris said. "Marines are the police here." Roy apologized. "I am sorry , I just promised to stay out of trouble and this is pretty much my first time off planet. Yes I would love to tag along." Sobyr had long lost his frown and smiled again. "It's all good. Just follow us. We need to get you an EVA suit as well." -""- Roy and Partner followed the group to a large Inter Station transport access point and they all boarded the next tube car. There was plenty room for them all. Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters